Never Let You Go
by ThatGirlWithTheGreenEyes
Summary: DALTON FIC! These characters all belong to CP Coulter This is a one-shot that I wrote in Shane's point of view, during the fire. Pairings are Rane and Klaine. rating for minor swearing.


"…_and I guess Reed is in there with them too." _

That's when my heart stopped. Well, not quite. It finished stopping when I realized that Micah, the boy who I had once been in love with and now, despite the meaning of the word having changed, still loved. After his going missing once, the remainder of us, the fabulous five of course, couldn't lose him.

"REED!" I screamed. I was barely aware of the tears streaming down my face, of the sobs that were shaking my whole body. I was terrified. Terrified that I would lose him. Or all of them. That was when I realized that it wasn't just Reed and Micah who were in the burning Art Hall with the psychopath. Blaine was there. Blaine, my older brother. Blaine, the older brother who had outed himself to our homophobic father, to protect me.

I'd been such a coward. I should have stood up and told him that I was gay, and in love with Micah. It was too late for that. I still had nightmares about that night. Blaine being beaten. Blaine being insulted. Micah being outed to his parents. Micah being sent away. Blaine had been sent away.

Suddenly, a sob broke from my chest as I thought about the events of the night and of previous nights. I'd come out of the closet to my parents and my mom had stood up to my father. Things were good. Then, I remembered the burning building. And my hobbit of a brother who was stuck in it. If he died tonight, I would die to. If Reed…If Reed died, I would kill myself. And Adam.

_**Can't live without you.**_

I ran forward suddenly, only to be caught by some boys from Dalton. A voice near my ear whispered,

"Just stay here, calm down everything will be okay." But I knew better.

"REED! BLAIN! MICAH! NO, PLEASE" I screamed. Parents were gathering closer to the fire now. I could see his mother crying. I should have gone to her. Instead I broke from the boys' and sprinted for the fire, only to be hauled back, by my mother this time.

"_No Shane, you can't go in there. I'm sorry, I just can't let you_." The look in her eyes calmed me down for a moment, then a portion of the roof caved in and I lost that small ounce of control that I had just regained.

The rest of the long wait went by like that. I screamed, struggled and sobbed so hard that my mother warned me,

"_Shane, calm down. You'll make yourself sick."_

Why the hell should I care, if I made myself sick. The three most important boys, to me were in a burning building. My throat ached from screaming and sobbing so hard, and inhaling so much smoke. My eyes hurt too. Likely, for the same reason. I was shaking so hard, and then, I heard a siren. Some of the Windsor boys who heard it spun around and began to head around to the left-wing of the building. I realized after a while that there was a landing pad there. I watched and then, was shocked when Charlie, carrying a teacher leaped out of the window.

I screamed.

"Where's my brother," my voice broke and I shook harder than ever before. Because it was Charlie. Not Blaine. Net Reed. Not even Micah. Or Kurt. I felt selfish for thinking that but…how dare they get caught up in this.

I sunk to the ground as more of the roof caved in, and Blaine screamed.

I saw Justin come next. Landing on the landing pad and being pulled up by some of the boys, waiting to do what they could to help.

_**How could this happen?**_

Then Blaine was flying out the window, screaming. He must have been pushed. The boys hurriedly pulled him off the pad and I hurried forward.

"Blaine," I pulled him towards me, "Oh God, oh God – I thought you were- I thought you..." He clung to me, weaker than I remembered him as.

"Shane…" he looked dazed. Mom was approaching.

"The others—!" gasped Blaine, through his tears, as Logan flew out the window, greeted by cheering from the group. Things were looking up. Or, would be, if not for the fact that Blaine and I clutched each other, sobbing.

_**He's alive.**_

Logan clutched some friends. He answered some of the questions they threw at him, but otherwise, cried and stared at the building. His gaze met Blaine's. I held tighter onto Blaine. Logan had broken his brother's heart.

One of the twins was also thrown from the building. Blaine pulled away from him. The boy was screaming and crying. Letting his sister help him up, he sobbed, "Evan, he's – I –He's gonna…" I felt my heart break as he began attempting to sign to her what he was saying.

I forced myself to look away as he began screaming into her chest.

_**Never let me go…**_

The boys continued to jump from the building, loved ones greeting them when they landed. There was o Reed, no Micah. No Kurt. Blaine was shaking so violently, I had to make sure he wasn't having a seizure, or something. Every once in a while, a scream from Ethan would wrench everyone's heart strings and will the fire department to hurry up.

A small body was suddenly in the air and I was at the mat to greed Reed as he was pulled from the mat, then Micah was there and I greeted them both before realizing that Blain was frozen. He was like a statue. I held Reed as close as I could, probably hurting him. Micah pushed my away from him slightly, smiling.

_**Never let you go.**_

"Kurt!" Blaine was suddenly at the mat clinging to his boyfriend. I smiled.

A blonde boy swept passed me and just about caught his twin, from the air, Ethan sobbing into Evan's chest.

Justin gripped Charlie's arm and said something about Houston, but I was happy. Reed was safe, in my arms. I leaned against Micah and felt him place his head on my shoulder.

Reed pulled away saying, "Please, please someone help Dwight, he's still in there." I couldn't stand to listen to Reed's broken voice. I held him even closer, defying so many laws of science with that simple action. I could feel his heart beating irregularly and noticed that there was blood staining my clothes. Reed passed out in my arms and I panicked, only to have Micah calm me down as the Ambulance took him away. Dwight was safe, as far as I knew. The fire department was putting out the fire and I watched as Reed's ambulance sped away.

"Come on, Shane. We can meet them at the hospital," I jumped slightly at my mother's voice and then smiled gratefully at her. Then I fainted.

I walked cautiously into the hospital room. It was filled, like every other room, with balloons.

"Reed?" The pale, small boy was covered in bandages, but he jumped up as soon as he saw Shane.

"Shane…" his voice trailed away as I dissolved into tears, "I – I'm s-so sorry this happened. " I-I love you s-so much, Reed. And then his lips were on my own and he was whispering, through his own tears,

"I love you, Shane. I will never leave you." And I smiled. And it felt like this was the first time that I'd been truly happy in a long time, because in reality, it was.

_**Sorry, you're stuck with me.**_

**A/N Kay, so I wrote this after reading Dalton. (right after. I was crying) and it went really far from where I wanted it to end, but whatever. I was listening to Not Alone (Starkid/ Darren Criss) as I wrote it to so… Please read and review. (I hope by now you've read it…)**

**Green Eyes**


End file.
